


You seem sad, here some Drarry!

by UnKorrektUnKnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnKorrektUnKnow/pseuds/UnKorrektUnKnow
Summary: Some tooth-rotting fluff, I wrote over time. Most are short, but longer ones are on the way. I hope y´all like it, of course, if you have a request just tell me.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. p  o  s  s  e  s  s  i  v  e

Draco has always been **_possessive_**.  
If he saw anything he liked, he will want it. No ifs, ands or buts! That’s the way it had been the first time he saw Harry. Actually, he just wanted to get his uniform made and leave, but then he noticed the slim little boy. His father and mother explained to him over and over again, that there was nothing wrong with liking a boy as long as he was fertile. The magical world is tolerant of sexuality, being homosexual was a very normal thing.  
He liked right away the little boy with the glasses that hide his beautiful green eyes. He liked his little nose, which captured the unfamiliar smell of the shop and he liked his beautiful curved lips, which were just inviting for kissing. He wanted to stretch out his hand and just keep on brushing the young man’s hair. He wanted to talk to him and stay close to him just to keep staring at him and challenge anyone who came too close or looked at him wrong or too long. He actually wanted to make friends with the boy, stand by him and make sure that he, whose name he doesn’t know, would be in his arms in the near future. That he is just 11 is the least of his problems. But he wanted to introduce himself, even more, so he decided to open his mouth and say his name after watching the small boy standing helpless and frightened in the area.  
“I am Draco. And you?” He stretched  
his hand out to clasp the kids.  
“H-Harry… My name is Harry.” The boy, Harry, reached out his hand as well and took the blond boy’s hand in his own.  
Overwhelmed by the softness of his opponent’s voice, he slowly began to talk to the dark-haired one. So he discovered that he had grown up with Muggles, but that he had wizards as parents or that he had never had anything to do with them and he just found out about the wizarding world that Hagrid brought him to.  
The blond swore to thank the half-giant. Because he brought him his future husband, or so he hoped, at least, it would be appropriate to say thank you. Even a Malfoy has to say thank you now and then!  
“Which house do you want to end up in?” He asked his interlocutor.  
“W-What? I- What do you mean, houses?” He said, scratching his chin in embarrassment.  
“Didn’t Hagrid explain that to you? I’ll take it from here. There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor: the particularly stupid ones because they do things without thinking,  
Ravenclaw: who are know it alls  
Hufflepuff: the cowards, can´t really do anything,  
And there best house, in my opinion, the house of Slytherin: the cunning ones, who were proud of their wizard lineage.” He declared excitedly, hoping that Harry would end up in his favourite house.  
“Well, I’m not really smart at all (he smiled shyly at the male across him) I don’t do anything I’m not convinced of, and I don’t want to be a Hufflepuff!”  
“I hope you end up at my house! I’m dying to go to Slytherin!”  
“Me too!” He smiled softly.  
“My clothes are ready, and my mother is waiting for me outside the door. I’m sorry, I must go. I hope to see you on the Hogwarts Express!”  
But before he left, he grabbed his clothes and turned back to Harry to hug him. He gave him a little kiss on the cheek and turned wide grinning to his giggling mother at the door. He looked at the little boy again and blushed himself as he saw Harry with deep red cheeks. It was worth it!


	2. Chapter 2

J E A L O U S Y

> Draco Malfoy was furious. He was so angry he could blow up the Eiffel Tower with his bare hands. There was some stupid Ravenclaw trying to snatch Harry away. He was ugly as hell, maybe he had perfect white teeth, perfect gorgeous blue eyes, perfectly styled hair and maybe he was all muscular and towered over his Gryffindor by 500 centimetres and was a big gentleman but Harry was his and if anyone makes a pass at him he is a dead man.
> 
> The whole situation is not that bad, Draco and Harry are not together and he can do what he wants, but what makes the situation worse (in Draco’s opinion) was that this asshole from Ravenclaw wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer to him.
> 
> Harry turned red (which made the other giggle (and Draco turn blue with jealousy)) but leaned towards the older ones. The Ravenclaw moved his face down a little and the smaller one tiptoed so he could reach him. Before their lips met, a certain blond Slytherin couldn’t stand it behind the corner.
> 
> He went quickly to the two almost kissing each other and shot his fist into the face of the larger one. “Malfoy, you crazy?!” Harry crouched down and wanted to put his hand on the injured man’s cheek but Malfoy grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up. “You, if anyone knows I hit you, I’ll make sure you will never take a piss again, is that clear?” The other one doesn’t answer, stands up and whispers to Harry, “I’m sorry, babe,” and hurries off to the hospital wing. “What was that all about? What the fuck are you doing?!”
> 
> Harry looks cute when he’s angry! “MALFOY!? I’m talking to you, are you deaf or somet-” He was interrupted by warm lips moving against his own. “You should only scream my name in bed!” A hand hit his cheek, his face was thrown to the side and tears welled up in his eyes. Although he got a slap in the face, he just couldn´t hide his smirking mouth.


End file.
